Off to school
by Sunflower62
Summary: Noah isn't a baby anymore and starts a new adventure in life.


As always a huge thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and takes the time. It is much appreciated. As always all mistakes are my own.

H 5 0 – H 5 0 – H 5 0

My little big man,

You're not a baby anymore. Your 1st day of Kindergarten proved that this morning. Where did the time go? It feels like yesterday we brought you home from the hospital and mom and I weren't sure who would start crying first, you or us. We have shared so many adventures in your 5 years with us and I'm sure the one we started this morning is going to be like a rollercoaster ride.

You were up early this morning, scared that we were all going to oversleep. You even got Uncle Danny to give us a call to make sure that we were up. I would like to know how you managed that because Uncle Danny does not get up early in the morning unless there is the promise of coffee and malasadas or the chance to drive his own car. You will have to share your secret with me; it might come in handy in the future. You were in our room jumping on the bed telling us that we had to hurry because you didn't want to be late on your 1st day.

Mom and your little sister managed to sleep for a while longer but you had me by the hand and in your room helping you choose your outfit. Why you didn't want to wear the t-shirt and shorts we put out for you last night only you will know. No, you insisted on wearing the Batman outfit that Uncle Danny bought you for your birthday party. No matter how I tried to reason with you, you insisted on wearing it, saying that you might need to protect the kids in your class today. Not the 1st time we saw your stubbornness in action. That reminds me, I will have to talk to Uncle Danny and his choice of presents for your birthdays. I shudder to think what else he might come up with. You insisted that you comb your own hair, even past the cow lick you have and that you can brush your own teeth without supervision. You have become such an independent little boy.

We all managed to make it to school in time, you, me, mom and little Lilly. You chatted to Lilly all the way there telling her how you were going to learn to write your name and count and play with friends and have lunch in the cafeteria and going on all sorts of field trips. She didn't understand a single word but she knew that her big brother was excited and that made her excited. She looks up to you little man and we noticed the other day just how much you love her as well. She was out on the lanai and was intent on making her way down to the waves. You gently turned her around and proceeded to give her a long lecture about how dangerous the ocean was and that she should never go near the ocean without a grown up. She just sat there and stared at you as if she understood every single word. Then you called Auntie Kono to come and collect her and take her back into the house. Caring and bossy you are my boy.

The whole Ohana was there to see you off. Uncle Danny and Auntie Gabby, Uncle Chin and Auntie Malia and Auntie Kono and Uncle Charlie. You should have seen the looks we received from some of the parents. I'm sure they thought that we were going to turn the playground into a war zone. You gave each of your uncles and aunts a hug and a kiss and then we were off to your class. Miss Warden was standing outside waiting for her little charges.

I know you were a little nervous when we dropped you off at the door because you couldn't keep your hands still, but you squared back your shoulders, lifted your head and looked us in the eye and said "Mommy, Daddy have a good day at work and I will see you later. I will be ok." Now how can any parent not burst with pride? We stood outside and watched you through the window interacting with the room full of potential friends. You zoned in on a little boy who looked a bit lost as well and without speaking a single word a quiet understanding passed between the two of you that you will be friends from this day forward. You came home saying that you made a new friend and that his name is Tommy. Now I hope your friend Tommy is nothing like Grace's friend Tommy. He used to drive Uncle Danny mad with all the nonsense he told Grace at school.

The Ohana came over for a bbq after work to hear all about your first day and your playground adventures. You hardly sat still or kept quiet for long enough so that someone could ask a question. It was Miss Warden said this and Miss Warden said that. It has happened, your mom and I now have to compete with Miss Warden to be the smartest grown up in your life. I thought we had at least till 1st grade before we were demoted.

There was still so much we wanted to ask you but you curled up on my lap after ice cream with such a happy smile on your face that we let the bath slip tonight. I will wake you tomorrow a bit earlier so that we can clean off all the bbq sauce and chocolate ice cream from your beautiful little face.

May you always be as excited about life and all its challenges as you were for your 1st day of school. May experiencing new things for the 1st time never get old and may learning new things fascinate you for the rest of your life.

Always live a life that is honest and true and remember always that we love you with all that we have.

Dad.


End file.
